tar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Against Some Stars
The players of the season are all shown with each other as Phil stands on the other side of the world mat, various scenes of Chicago are shown the 14 players of TAR are in front of the cloud gate, as Phil begins to talk, Phil: 'Welcome to the first season of TAR, you are in Chicago in front of the cloud gate. ''As Phil tells a story to the cloud gate, an advantage beside it is shown. 'Phil: '''It's not gonna matter how long I widdle you down or excite you for this race, you want to start running, your first clue is somewhere hear at Millennium Park. ''All of the players start running as you can see Man picks up the clue. 'Man: '''This will get you one step ahead of the teams, look in Butler Field. ''As the duo starts running, Phil is shown talking. 'Phil: '''This is one of the most entrating parks in the world and the biggest in Chicago, here teams will search for a key chain in a batch of flowers which will be the keys to their next clues. ''Flashing scenes of players running through the park as Man and Dan know where their going, as Terry catches them with the her eye they slowly start to realize they know where they're going. 'Terry: '''Follow that group. '''Dan: '''Dad, their. ''Dan and Man both go to the Tar sign and read the post and quickly dig through the flowers as Terry and Kylie butt in and dig through the flowers. 'Dan: '''Want to align. '''Terry: '''You mean make a 2 team deal. '''Man: '''Yeah. '''Kylie: '''Yeah, hell yeah. ''After that Kylie's hand is shown with a key chain, quickly Percy and Leah are racing with the teamates behind them. '''Kylie: (reading) Today, let's take a visit to the Art Institute, a very big place filled with pictures, only 1 of you can go in and memorize the names of the selected art work and have a lifetime moment. It should be you Terry. Terry: 'Okay, let's go. ''Multiple scenes are shown with the players finding keys in the flowers. 'Phil: '''Here teams must memorize photos to get their next clue. '''Terry: '''You'll memerioze five photos starting now. ''Various players memorizing the photos are shown as Man & Terry memorize together. '''Terry: '''I got it mam. '''Art Instuctor: '''Please proceed. '''Terry's List: Bullfight Girl Looking out the Window Woman With a Necklace A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte n/A's Mark Rothko's Art 'Art Insturctor: '''You are correct and take this. ''Terry leaves the area as Man is telling the art instructor. 'Terry: '''I got it. '''Kylie: '''Rush read it. '''Terry: '''Today, the other person will climb the Willis Tower to get the next clue and while that, the oplayer who just went will be droven to Ohare Airport. '''Kylie: '''Okay going to Willis Tower. ''Finally, the teams are shown leaving as Kim says something. 'Kimmi: '''Pick me up, or you won't get your million dollars. '''Matt: '''Okay, let's get chopping. All the other members are shown struggling getting up their as some passes are made, Wes gets the ticket putting it in his pocket and zipling to Ohare. Kylie follows, Dan next Percy, Matt, Leah, and finally Piercy as they all get on the plane and they head to Rome. = Rome = The teams step foot on Rome in the order as. The teams open the letter as it shows something saying '''Chico: '''Everybody knows the famous Colosseum and it's best known for it's old story today, you'll be doing the same fighting for your ticket. ''As the teams quickly run towards the Colusseum, Man spots a second clue. 'Man: '''This one is a second option, you guys will be closer to the pit stop but you'll have to choose a second team. '''Dan: '''Terry, pz. ''Terry stops them laughing realizing they found the second clue. They explain and them both head of to the area. 'Terry: '''Let's get going. ''The teams start leaving as the gladitors are seen cutting of a pole, Dan&Man and Terry&Kylie dump water until the bucket is full. AFTER A WHILE TEAMS ARE DONE AND THEY RUN TOWARDS THE PIT STOP AS SOME OF THEM YELL AT THEIR DRIVERS, a mega scene is shown with two teams checking in at once and then the camera shows who. '''Phil: '''So, let me tell you something for the first time two teams finished first and I got a say some worthy teams, but you still have a... as teams check in the final team checks in. '''Phil: '''Piercy and Uda, I'm sad to tell you are team 7th/last team to check in, but this means nothing as the race is still moving continue on and hope to get something higher than 7.